


Oestrus

by s_alt, SlowEvolution



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_alt/pseuds/s_alt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowEvolution/pseuds/SlowEvolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>For once, Bruce shut down thought:  no chanted mantra whispering at the back of his mind, no steady countdown of numbers to calm.  What could anyone do if he </em>did<em> give in? Try to kill two of the least killable creatures on this plane of existence? Tell him it was </em>wrong<em>?</em></p>
<p>In which Loki-in-chemical-heat calls out something new in Bruce - and Tony, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oestrus

**Author's Note:**

> This was too much fun to write, and the coauthors promise it's not done. Expect more porn, more plot, and more story in the future!

"Will. You. _**Stop it**_?!"

Bruce’s patience was gone, leaving only anger. He whirled to Loki, pinning him to the edge of the table where he’d wriggled and mewled and tried to cool his burning head. Loki, whose mind remained ever razor-sharp, even as the chemical concoction SHIELD had introduced into his system burned away in his body, creating heat, emptiness, and need.

He’d been at it for hours, whimpering and curling and twisting and rutting against every surface in the lab while Bruce worked trying to find something to undo what SHIELD had done. He needed Loki for the tests, but after fifteen hours, the god’s incessant moaning, teasing, and tormenting proved to be too much, and Bruce snapped.

It was a mistake. Looking Loki in the eyes was like falling to a spell, like the bursts of sorcery thrown about in battles that have long since lost any meaning. Bruce’s eyes locked on Loki’s, his rage shocking the pinned man to stillness for only a moment before he hissed and spat like a trapped cat.

Bruce was very nearly frothing, pushed out of the realm of safety by too many hours alone with a god of mischief. "If you hate this place, hate _me_ , so much – get out. Get. Fucked. _Can’t_ you? Or have you burned so many bridges that there's nowhere left to go but Big Brother's doorstep?” Eyes burning, skin flushed, he pressed down a little closer to the one he pinned, realizing this was likely as close as he’d been to anyone in a decade.

"Feeling a little less impotent, Doctor?” Loki purred in response, bucking his hips to press closer a moment. “It _does_ seem in working order." The words should have been a bucket of ice water to the fever-hot rage that boiled in Bruce, but they weren’t. He didn't need to follow Loki’s pointed gaze down; he could _feel_ his response, pressing heat against heat, and no amount of reminding himself exactly who this was under him helped.

A spell. A side effect of the chemicals in Loki’s veins. Something else, or…no.

For once, Bruce shut down thought: no chanted mantra whispering at the back of his mind, no steady countdown of numbers to calm. What could anyone do if he _did_ give in? Try to kill two of the least killable creatures on this plane of existence? Tell him it was _wrong_?

Bruce didn’t care; heat met heat, and he wanted more skin. Before he could talk himself out of it, he swallowed Loki's protest in a hungry kiss and shoved him down atop the very table he'd been using to try and cure the god.

For a Frost Giant, Loki burned to the touch. Bruce lost himself in the feel of actual flesh, breathing and living, beneath him, drinking in the sigh from released lips, the scratch of long fingers across his back. He climbed awkwardly onto Loki, but grace was the last thing on his mind; he needed touch, friction, and the very thing he'd denied himself so long, a hundred towns with grateful-eyed men and women whom he couldn’t touch for fear of destroying playing through his memories.

But Loki was no mere mortal, and he’d taken a beating no person could survive, traversed endless space, fought with magicks and power. He could take it. Besides, should Loki sicken and die from radiation poisoning, SHIELD would probably give him a medal.

What his conscience would give him, on the other hand…

Not something he could consider at the moment - not with Loki whimpering again, rocking against him and begging in tortured moans. _Fuck_. Bruce surrendered to the situation, shoving clothes down and out of the way harshly, both men’s skin shuddering in suddenly-equal need.

It had fallen to Bruce to examine the god when he was first brought in. He knew what he would find between Loki’s legs, knew it had never been used, and focused on the other entrance instead.

"Do it," Loki commanded breathlessly, and Bruce growled frustration. He needed…lubricant... goddamnit and probably the time to crack open a book and remind himself of methodologies and approaches. It had been so _long_...

"Not that easy, L- _ohfuck_." It was that easy, apparently, this hermaphroditic god grabbing his cock and guiding it into that warm slickness instead of lower down, and Bruce couldn’t protest, mostly because he couldn’t fucking _breathe_ , heart thundering away in his chest. He couldn’t think, either, or remember one single mantra for calm. It had been too long, and even this initial contact brought him to a dangerous edge, ready to lose the battle against the Other Guy immediately, just as he always suspected.

"N-no...You... _Please_." No way to shut out the sight and sound of a god begging, legs spread wide, hand stroking and pulling and trying desperately to get him to move. Bruce stared down at Loki's pained face and actually _felt_ the green bleed from his eyes. Uh-uh; no way he was giving over this moment to the other guy. Instead, he nodded, braced himself up, and pushed in. One true thrust put him past that tiny membrane that resisted only a moment, and he swallowed Loki's gasp in another hungry kiss as he sank into rhythm.

His brain tried to break in, remind Bruce that Loki had been drugged, forced into a kind of god-heat, but he shut it down quickly. He was buried in something hot and deep and wet, and had a mouth to kiss, and lovely moans erupting from both himself and the one he took. Bruce’s hips moved up and down with a slow smoothness that was almost painful in its languidness, but he wanted it, wanted to feel every damned second, memorize it to bring up in all those abstinent ages to follow, when he couldn’t risk it. He wanted this etched in memory, his last coupling, the taste of his lover on his mouth, his scent as rich as a woman’s in the air.

Loki mewled and begged and wriggled, and that just fed Bruce’s need; he pressed in deeper, held the thrust long enough to feel Loki twitch around him as he moved. And then, suddenly, it was too much, and Bruce opened his eyes, finding Loki’s chest and hip, pressing with one hand firmly on each. Loki wasn’t helping matters, wrapping those pale lean legs around him, ankles pressed tight to his back trying to draw him in deeper.

“Hold still,” he ordered, voice deep and hungry, and Loki obeyed with a moan, watching Bruce watch himself slide in and out, harder and faster as he groaned at the sight.

Bruce held Loki down, licking his lips as he worked the god faster, thrusting with abandon, head thrown back and eyes closed. God, it was so hot, so wet, so fucking _tight_ …he let go, pressing his body down on Loki’s, biting that throat as a shudder started low and deep and took him, spilling out at Loki’s wail and final press of hips.

Before either could recover, a click – the electronic version of a camera shutter – came from behind them. Tony smirked, guilty as sin, phone in hand. “See, Jarvis? I’m always right. Aren’t I always right, Jarvis?” He strutted around the two, patting Bruce’s arm lightly. “Told ya, big guy – you need to strut.”

Loki and Bruce were still too far gone to register Tony fully. Loki’s glazed eyes and slack mouth suggesting he had no idea anyone had even approached. Bruce was a little more aware, though his body still twitched, and his eyes merely blinked Tony’s direction.

Tony was all dirty smiles and wandering hands. “Need a lab partner, Dr. Banner? Control group? A little something from R&D maybe?”

Drugged on his own heat, Loki only then noticed Tony circling. He murmured words no one else could understand, looking to Bruce, eyes indicating a question.

“Jarvis,” Tony responded immediately, “let’s hear that in English. Modern.”

Jarvis obliged. “Is he yours too, master? Is he for me?”

Tony blinked, eyes widening, but Bruce just chuckled and rubbed his face against Loki’s throat. “Master,” he repeated, the word nearing a purr, and Loki’s body responded with a shudder and curl. And yeah, Tony thought, that was hot, his body responding.

Bruce hadn’t let his mind turn back on. He pushed his softening cock into Loki again just to enjoy the sensation, knowing Tony was watching, making a display of his lack of concern. He even looked up, eyes glancing over Tony, noticing that he appreciated the show. Might as well have an audience for his final hoorah.

When long arms wrapped around Bruce’s shoulders, Bruce looked away, back down the god beneath him, a god who’d allowed Bruce to deflower him, and he once again shut those thoughts right down before they could start screaming of the improbabilities and the dangers and the unknown. No, he wanted to enjoy the moment, and he would.

Something in that determination bled through in Bruce’s expression, and Loki shuddered again, lifting himself to coo and whisper and beg in Bruce’s ear. Not enough, never enough, and could we please, and _please_? He glanced Tony’s direction, looking actually fucking _shy_ , and murmured something right in Bruce’s ear that made him blink, look over to Tony, and give in to a slow, hungry smile.

Any other time, and Bruce wouldn’t have dared it. Any other time, when things were normal, when he hadn’t just lost it and took the god of lies’ virginity on the mixing table in his own lab and let Tony take a picture. But this time, with self-same god still pinned under him and Tony’s wide, hungry eyes taking in every kiss, every touch…well, Bruce felt daring.

“Come here,” he murmured, stroking a hand along Loki’s side as he eyed Tony up and down. He crooked a finger Tony’s direction, licking his lips absently as Loki chewed on this throat, coaxing out a groan, a shiver.

Tony had enough experience to know that threesomes never really worked outside the moment – but holy hell, this was the moment. He toed out of his shoes, slipped off his belt, and every bit of clothing followed. He walked toward the couple before Bruce could even look up from where he was trapped by Loki’s hands, Loki’s lips and teeth on Bruce’s throat, his ears, his mouth. He was distracted, the scent of Loki rising again as he slipped out. The scent, the touch, and Tony actually coming to join them – oh, _god_ , was Bruce distracted and heady and wanting.

Tony knew the signs, took advantage, and slipped Bruce’s still-extended finger into his mouth before Bruce could look up, getting a startled gasp, a deep moan in response. It shuddered through Tony to where he was already hard and needy and stiffened him all the more. He watched Bruce react, press his body down against Loki, roll against him with a moan that Tony didn’t know Bruce had in him. Bruce’s teeth found whichever arm of Loki’s was closest – didn’t care, didn’t even open his eyes – before his head fell to Loki’s chest, rubbing there a moment before lifting to the throat, nipping, shivering at the whimper that rattled the one underneath him.

And oh, the whining Loki emitted when he found himself suddenly emptied made Tony’s cock buck. There was no denying that hunger, that sound; both of the other men rose to it, and Bruce was rewarded with hands that reached down, stroked him full, and led him back inside. Bruce was caught off guard, hands finding Loki’s shoulders to press him down harder, and Loki used the moment as an invitation, glancing over a shoulder as those hairy arms lifted him enough that he could arch his back just enough to present his other unused opening.

“There’s room for two,” Loki whispered to Bruce, and cried out when Bruce pulled him to sitting, shoved himself deep inside to hold. ”Only if you want there to be...” he trailed off. Tricky game this, and his mind was muddled with the false-heat urged on by the chemicals in his bloodstream.

And all the while, Tony – self-proclaimed sex god – sucked Bruce’s finger like it was the man’s cock, rolling his tongue around it, one hand wrapped around himself and stroking. The show, he’d thought, was enough, but he was in their proximity now, and the scents and sounds and sensations had him throbbing and far more needy than he’d expected. His eyes widened as Loki arched, as poison-green eyes locked with him a moment. Yeah, definitely not passing that up, Loki playing virgin-sacrifice to the gods like he hadn’t just been fucked on a table, holding tight to Bruce and glaring Tony’s direction like he wasn’t just offering. That was far too sweet an offer for a man who’d never met a boundary he didn’t want to push or a sacred thing he couldn’t tear down and play with. 

Still, Tony was the late one to the party, and he knew the rules of engagement, so he waited for Bruce to remember he was there. It took a while; Bruce was buried again in that deep, delicious place, and Tony was sucking his finger like like a fucking porn star. And all this being in control and telling people what to do was new to him – delicious, but new – so it took Tony’s teeth finally nipping to get Bruce’s attention so his eyes could lock in silent query.

Bruce considered, holding himself steady inside Loki to stiffen fully. He gave Loki a swat on the ass as the man tried to thrust and wriggle, and whispered in his ear, “Patience.” Loki shuddered, but stilled, and Bruce couldn’t help but grin as he made up his mind, gestured Tony closer, and offered his palm to let Tony lick it slick.

Tony was careful with touching, testing boundaries as he lapped at Bruce’s palm, but that reserve broke the moment Bruce’s hand wrapped around his cock. He groaned a ‘holy _fuck_ yes,” and stroked a hand down Loki’s body to where he and Bruce were joined, finding that dripping wetness to explore with his fingers, stoke up Loki’s cock. Bruce watched the exploration as his own hand squeezed and stroked and pulled Tony still closer.

And Loki – oh, Loki was lovely, biting his lip, hiding his gaze in Bruce’s shoulder as he tried, so desperately, to be still and wait. He took Bruce in and held him there, body lit with need, quivering as Tony touched, circled, pressed. He could wait – he could do anything Bruce wanted as long as Bruce stayed in him, and he whispered acquiescence as he moaned and twitched, burning at the cheeks as Stark’s name was surprised out of him, afraid of his master’s response.

But fear was unnecessary; Bruce chuckled, kissing the top of Loki’s dropped head, and petted there gently as he made Tony moan. When his hand started to dry, he ordered Loki to pull away, slicked his hand on their combined juices, and grabbed Tony at the same moment he thrust himself into Loki, laying claim to both at once. Both lovers moaned for more, and Bruce wanted to roar his pleasure.

Instead, though, he kept up a steady rhythm, working Loki until they were soaked, stroking Tony to rock-hard. “What do you want?” he asked then, unclear even to himself to whom his question was addressed.

“ _In_ , big guy.” Of course Tony answered first, his voice a little breathy, but otherwise pure Stark. The hand on his cock was good, but Loki smelled like sex, and he wanted a piece. Having been allowed to touch more intimate places, Tony took a chance in tugging Loki’s shiny black hair, pulling him back from Bruce’s shoulder to kiss him filthily. Norse god; yeah, that went straight to his cock, and Bruce’s hand didn’t help. Where, Tony wondered, was mild-mannered Bruce Banner, and who the hell was this cock-stroking, kinky threesome-making god-fucker?

Didn’t matter; Tony loved the shift, so much sweeter because it was so unexpected, and he put a hand on Bruce’s hip as he settled against Loki’s back. Loki buried his face again, whimpering, wrapping legs around Bruce as the man let Tony loose, his hips slowing as he watched the approach.

Tony made a gesture – _front? back?_ Loki was acting like private property, and Bruce’s arm around his back wasn’t any less possessive. He waited for guidance, watching the other two lose themselves a moment in the pushing and the kissing and the moaning.

At last Bruce looked up, eyes clouded with hunger, and focused on Tony again. He stroked a hand up and down Loki’s back, settling on his rump, clamping there a moment. His other hand found Tony’s still buried where Loki and he were joined and made an invitation, curling around two of Tony’s fingers and pressing them to the opening his cock worked slowly. Tony took the hint, pushed in, and purred along the back of Loki’s neck to make him buck and groan and press backward, never letting go of Bruce, who rode Loki all the harder for it.

Bruce slowed things after a moment, brought them to a stop, dragged himself and Loki to the edge of the table. “Come here, come here,” he whispered in Loki’s ear, lifting the man away from the surface on which he’d been taken, slipping out to drag him down to the floor, making the god straddle him and hover. Loki preened and thrilled, hands settling on Bruce’s shoulders until Bruce took them, pulled them to either side of his chest, and placed them there. “Come here,” he kept cooing, one hand on his own cock now, the other on Loki’s hip as he guided that body down to envelop him again in that wet space, until Loki had him in completely.

Then, and only then, while Bruce cooed to Loki, told him how good he felt, how tight and wet and deliciously filthy he was, did Bruce look up at Tony still patiently waiting, watching, and stroking himself. He nodded to Tony, eyes closing as he dragged Loki’s torso down to press on his own, spreading those long, thin legs a little wider to ensure the hole that remained was exposed, ready to be used.

Loki let himself be molded by Bruce’s warm hands and pointedly didn’t think. More than the chemical reaction was quieted in him as he was taken apart; his mind quieted too until he could do no more than ride the sensations of being petted and worked and pleasured by the two men around him. Though there was no shame, he hid his face in Bruce’s chest and breathed in the scent of him as Stark settled in behind.

Loki worried for a moment, thinking Stark would simply thrust himself in alongside Bruce, but pain was little concern when he was in the hands of the one who had cooled his burning and brought him to this new place of pleasure and...peace. But Loki was wrong; a moment later, the pain came, a burning stretch in the unfilled space that forced the breath out of him in a scream. Tony, slickened by the hand that had toyed with Bruce and Loki only a moment before, had pressed into that hole Loki had offered and Bruce had made available in one smooth, fast stroke - no prep, all the hurt up front. He apologized with kisses to Loki’s back, and Loki bit the man beneath him, though it wasn’t him that caused the pain - at least, not directly.

Then Bruce and Tony were both soothing hands and lips and words, promising pleasure, scratching at skin. Loki moaned, and Bruce pulled away long enough to let Tony wet his hand again, stroke it along Bruce’s cock as he pulled out slowly. Bruce’s lips went to Loki’s ear as Tony started pressing in again, and oh _god_ , could he feel that other cock, separated only by a thin membrane of muscle...

“For me,” Bruce murmured, breath coming in needy gasps. “For me.” Loki bit again in response, hissing when Bruce growled and grabbed his hair in response.

Pain then? Fine. Bruce thrust in deep, letting Loki know how very filled he was now, and both men on top of him groaned and shuddered with it. That brought a smile to Bruce’s face, another deep growl to his chest, and he did it again, Tony buried and holding inside, rendering Loki impossibly tighter, needier. He thrust against that hardness, groaning in pleasure, and released Loki’s hair to grab his hips, make him thrust and ride.

Loki felt Bruce’s need, the man’s growls carrying him up out of pain into satisfaction and, again, desire. It was good to be this filled, this taken, and if Bruce wanted it, well then Loki wanted it doubly so. He moved against them both experimentally, seeking a rhythm that worked between them all, and found a place atop Bruce that let him ride them both with his own cock pressed tight between Bruce’s belly and his. That friction, the thrusting, the moaned yeses from the man below him, undid him quickly, and he howled out that pleasure, bathing Bruce’s cock in juices, his stomach in stripes of semen.

Tony, who had been spilling filthy words across Loki’s back - damned if he knew what he was saying, his mouth just ran on sex - stuttered in his thrusting as Loki clenched and howled and came. “Oh holyliving _fuckstick_ , Banner,” he panted then, chasing his own orgasm as Loki did nothing but moan and hold, “We are _so_ doing this again upstairs, in a proper bed. We’re too old to be fucking on the.... _hogod_....”

Bruce, so very practiced in keeping things under control, watched the men over him come undone, pushing up hard to feel their undulations. “That’s right, that’s right,” he panted underneath them, and had no idea which one he was addressing until finally he was nothing more than a mess of need and sensation, taking the last of the pleasure as the other two moaned as one, finally growing still.

Bruce’s skin felt both raw and awake with sensation, more alive than it had in a very long time, and he didn’t want the touching to stop, couldn’t let it. He kissed whatever flesh he could find, body shuddering still with that pleasure he hadn’t thought possible after the accident. Tony’s demands made him chuckle, low and deep in his chest, and he appreciated the hum and press the sound brought from the man curled around him right then. He pulled back on that dark hair, lifting Loki’s face from his shoulder, and kissed quivering, sighing lips lightly. “Mine?” he murmured, the word heat along his trembling skin.

Loki relished the quiet sound of mixed breaths as the frenzy died down, took the kisses with closed eyes and a laugh bubbling heady from within. He was quieter, more sated, and the fog in his mind threatened to dissipate. He kept to himself that he wished it wouldn’t, wanting to stay, give in to the ease of this - a body for use, another man’s property. Bruce’s question made him squeeze his eyes tighter to keep both truth and lies from being seen. “Worn,” he answered, hoping to be believed, hoping to be called on his bluff. He slumped against Bruce’s sweat-slicked chest and breathed in the scent, wincing as Tony extricated himself, left them to their post-coital cuddling.

“Ah, there wouldn’t be water handy, would there?” Loki managed, cheek nuzzling Bruce’s chest.

“Not unless you want this public, no,” Tony answered, gesturing around the lab. He sat back, joints popping. “Of course, had we gone to my _room_...

“Don’t be mean, Tony,” Bruce chuckled, lifting his head, glancing around. “There are clean beakers right there, and a sink behind you.” He stroked Tony’s thigh, smiling soft and wide, eyes gentle but insistent.

“Fiiiine,” Tony dragged out, and went to fetch three beakers.

“Come to bed with us.” A command, not a question. Bruce’s hand found Loki’s hair, tugged just a bit, and Loki sighed with its insistence. He let himself be dragged up to Bruce’s face again, and though he knew invitations were tricky things, he felt himself lulled into acceptance by Bruce’s soft kisses, the scratch of his stubble, the clutch of touch-hungry hands. His body responded, putting forth another rush of dampness at the request, at the desire he felt to give in to obedience. _Tomorrow_ , his mind rushed to tell him, _tomorrow, I can find the best way to deny this all, call it a ploy...something_. Tonight, all he wanted was to let the decision be made for him.

“Wonderful idea,” Tony agreed, pushing a beaker into hands that reached for them. "Jarvis, clear the halls; this is strictly confidential ‘til I tell you to YouTube it." He glanced around at the clothing strewn everywhere, pointed at Dummy and gestured to them. “You guys in the mood for Thai? I’m in the mood for Thai.” More words followed, but not even Tony really paid attention to them; he worked to fill the silence, of maybe make a barrier of sound so Bruce and Loki could continue doing whatever they were doing, curling and petting and staring and kissing, and good god - was this a thing now? Because if this was a thing, SHIELD would need reinforcements. Unless this was their plan, to keep the big, unpredictable guns on either team busy boning?

Bruce chuckled again, and Loki with him, interrupting Tony’s train of thought. “Come to bed, Tony,” Bruce murmured as he slid out from under a protesting Loki, offering him a hand up, wrapping an arm around his waist the moment they were both standing. His free hand went out to Tony, waggling his direction. “Four thousand count sheets, no floor.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And Thai?”

Bruce nipped a finger Loki played across his lips, looking between the two men with a still-hungry expression. “And Thai.” 

Tony smiled, rubbing his beard in mock-consideration. Then he gestured to his private elevator, tilting his head. “Please, after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estrous_cycle
> 
> Estrus is derived via Latin oestrus (frenzy, gadfly), from Greek οἶστρος (gadfly, breeze, sting, mad impulse). Specifically, this refers to the gadfly that Hera sent to torment Io, who had been won in her heifer form by Zeus. Euripides used "oestrus" to indicate "frenzy", and to describe madness. Homer uses the word to describe panic. Plato also uses it to refer to an irrational drive and to describe the soul "driven and drawn by the gadfly of desire"


End file.
